Convenience stores and coffee shops provide disposable cups and caps for their beverages. Reusable travel cups or mugs are used by commuters, students, parents, children, and anyone that takes their drinks “to go.” Typically, the disposable caps as well as the caps used on reusable travel cups/mugs are provided with a drink or flow hole formed therein. Some caps include a closure mechanism that one manually pulls or peels, snaps, slides, etc., so that one can access or close off the cap's flow hole. Looking for and operating such a closure mechanism can be problematic and/or distracting if a user is carrying on another activity (e.g., driving, biking, working, etc.) or only has one free hand at the time.